1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an optical member supporter to prevent an optical member from being deflected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel, which displays an image, may be a non-light emitting type display device such as a liquid crystal display device that may not emit light by itself. In this case, a light emitting unit for providing light to the display panel is provided. The light emitting unit generally includes a plurality of light emitting elements for emitting light. The light emitting elements may include a light emitting diode (“LED”), for example. The LED has a power consumption less than that of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, and has excellent color reproducibility.
The light emitting unit is classified into an edge type and a direct type according to a position of the plurality of light emitting elements. The light emitting elements provided to the direct type light emitting unit are disposed below the display panel.
The non-light emitting type display device includes optical members to enhance optical characteristics of light provided from the light emitting unit. The optical members are disposed below the display panel. Here, the non-light emitting type display device includes a plurality of optical member supporters to support the optical members.